


All his flowers

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Forest Spirit Marco Bott, Jeanmarco Month 2018, Knight Jean Kirstein, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Día 1 del mes Jeanmarco 2018 - FLOWERSJEAN POV"Había alguien más con él. Intuyendo su posición, se sacó la daga del cinto y miró hacia atrás justo cuando alguien se inclinaba hacia adelante.—Has despertado —De no haberle visto mover los labios, habría creído que el sonido provenía del roce de las hojas de los árboles, suave y calmado—, ¿eres un humano?—¿Qué?Verde, amarillo, blanco y rosa claro. Su mente registraba esos colores y un rostro amable entre ellos."





	All his flowers

A pesar de que sus pasos trazaban una línea recta a través de troncos y helechos con el sonido del río cercano y el viento meciendo las copas de los árboles de acompañamiento, creía estar dando vueltas en círculo. El fresco del interior del bosque era de agradecer, lo único favorable en su desgraciada situación.

Estaba perdido.

Pasó de ser escolta a despertar entre hierbas y flores, confundido y dolorido. Aspiró entre dientes llevándose la mano a la rodilla que le torcía el gesto a cada punzada, a cada paso, la humedad de la sangre en su frente ahora secándose contra su pelo. No supo si fue una emboscada, una traición o simplemente un accidente pero debía encontrar el carruaje. Lady Reiss no se encontraba sola, al menos le quedaba el alivio de saber que su capitán debía acompañarla aún.

Un gruñido rompió la relativa calma que le rodeaba justo antes de caer de bruces, su pierna fallándole en el peor de los momentos. El peso de la armadura que vestía no le facilitaba el movimiento, menos aún levantarse en su estado actual. Logró apoyarse en la mano y su rodilla sana, pero el mundo se tambaleó de manera peligrosa. _Venga, levanta_. Por más que pestañeaba, la bruma que nublaba su vista no se disipaba y una intensa somnolencia le llevó a tumbarse por completo, a descansar un segundo antes de continuar su recorrido.

 

***

 

Los segundos se volvieron horas.

Lo supo porque al despertar y abrir los ojos la intermitente luz del sol que le cegaba entre las hojas de los árboles se encontraba más alta. La sorpresa en la aspiración repentina a su espalda le tensó el cuerpo. Había alguien más con él. Intuyendo su posición, sacó la daga del cinto y miró hacia atrás con ella frente al rostro justo cuando alguien se inclinaba hacia adelante.

—Has despertado —De no haberle visto mover los labios, habría creído que el sonido provenía del roce de las hojas de los árboles, suave y calmado—, ¿eres un humano?

—¿Qué? —El olor a jazmín era tan intenso que le costaba pensar.

Verde, amarillo, blanco y rosa claro. Su mente registraba esos colores y un rostro amable entre ellos. La criatura se desplazó sin apenas emitir sonido, situándose a su lado. Parecía un hombre pero obviamente no era una persona normal. Rasgos humanoides le decían que así era pero ciertos detalles le volvían algo… digno de admirar.

La piel de la criatura se componía en una mezcla de ese tono de piel tostado adquirido al permanecer bajo el sol y el del suave musgo en la base de las rocas. No desentonaba con el entorno, de hecho, si permanecía lo suficientemente quieto junto a un árbol sería posible no verle. Unos pantalones verde oscuro y muy holgados le caían hasta los tobillos en los que se agarraban. En su cinto se anudaba una daga con un complicado labrado el cual se le antojaba celta, aunque no sabría ubicarlo con propiedad. El historiador era Armin, no él.

El ser le observaba en silencio, sentado sobre sus anchas piernas en las que posaba sus enormes manos. La amplitud de sus hombros bien podía ser dos veces la propia, los músculos ante él grabados en su suave torso definido. Le observaba con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos color miel de Jean se deslizaron por su fuerte mandíbula, la boca sonriente, la pequeña nariz, unos ojos de un marrón tan limpio que resultaban irreales. Sus orejas puntiagudas asomaban a través de los cabellos oscuros… no… no eran cabellos. Plantas desordenadas formaban lo que debería ser su pelo y a pesar de ser obvio al prestar atención, en un primer vistazo pasaría por cabello normal.

Lo más destacable, además de lo ya mencionado, eran las pequeñas manchas en su piel, (se aventuraría a denominarlas como pecas), los tatuajes verde oscuro de sus manos en un patrón muy similar al de la daga y las flores.

Flores allá donde miraba.

Pequeñas flores blancas, amarillas y rosas adornaban el cuerpo frente a él. No. Nacían de su piel, en sus brazos, su pecho, su mejilla derecha y sobre todo, en su pelo. Algunas abejas y mariposas se posaban sobre él como lo harían sobre cualquier planta.

A rasgos generales, era hermoso.

—¿Qué eres? —murmuró, embelesado. La criatura amplió su preciosa sonrisa, calmándole como un bálsamo.

—Soy Marco. ¿Eres un humano de verdad?

—Sí… —hizo el intento de sentarse, pero el mundo se puso patas arriba y las nauseas subieron por su garganta, sacándole un quejido lastimero.

—Ya me he encargado de tu pierna pero, ¿estás herido? —Al mantener las arcadas a raya abrió los ojos de nuevo, asintiendo—, ¿aquí?

—No sé qué ha pasado pero he debido golpearme la cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué eres? —No le pareció fuera de lugar que los dedos de Marco peinasen sus cabellos hacia atrás, analizando la herida de la frente.

—Estás en mi casa, no temas, no voy a hacerte daño —Ese extraño susurro jugaba con su mente, tan pronto escuchaba las palabras creía haberlas imaginado. Como si el sonido del bosque se ordenase de tal manera que formaba palabras.

—No tengo miedo.

La criatura, Marco, pasó sus dedos sobre la herida de la frente. Las flores de su antebrazo se mecieron al tiempo que una suave luz verde y fosforescente surgía de su muñeca y mano, alzándose hacia arriba y disipándose en el aire. Calor reconfortante y una profunda sensación de bienestar se extendía desde ese punto en el que le rozaba, aclarando su mente y eliminando las nauseas por completo. Al retirar su mano, probó a sentarse de nuevo. Dobló la pierna herida y el dolor de la rodilla también desapareció. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jean, revitalizado, observando a Marco ahora más de cerca.

—Gracias, ¿puedo? —Alzó la mano, acercándola a los tatuajes de su bicep. Marco elevó un hombro dando a entender que no le importaba, una pequeña sonrisa inocente en sus labios. Al tacto parecían esculpidos en su cálida piel. Le recordó al tacto de las rocas tras pasar horas al sol.

—Eres el primer humano que veo —Al tenerle más cerca, le inundó la nariz el olor propio tras la lluvia, el de las flores más dulces, el de la madera calentada por el sol. No era un olor como tal, sino la mezcla de todos ellos.

—Y tú el primer… árbol que habla que veo yo —Su risa sonaba tremendamente parecida al sonido de una criatura a través de matorrales y sin embargo, algo humano subyacía de trasfondo.

—Soy un espíritu del bosque, no un árbol —Rozó con extremo cuidado los pétalos de las flores de su antebrazo—. Los árboles no hablan, al menos no contigo.

—Ya, claro que tonto —Jean posó una mano en su pecho y le resultó chocante no encontrar latido, sino una constante vibración débil que le recordó al ronroneo de un gato.

—¿Por qué sois tan suaves? —Marco puso su mano en la mejilla de Jean, provocándole un irremediable sonrojo. Su voz continuaba siendo suave, parecía su tono normal por lo que su propia voz le resultaba escandalosa—, ¿todos los humanos sois tan bonitos?

—Oh, vaya, hmm… gracias. No som, no somos todos iguales, pero gracias—La inocente curiosidad y sinceridad de su comentario le pillaron con la guardia baja. Tuvo que esconder un gritito cuando acercó la cara a la suya, observándole las mejillas y nariz.

—Has cambiado de color. Y de temperatura.

—Sí, suele pasar —Invadía su espacio personal y no le importaba lo más mínimo. Tragó saliva, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su boca perfilada.

—Cuentan las leyendas que los humanos os sentís atraídos por nosotros, pero no imaginaba que tanto —No encontró ni rastro de fanfarronería en su voz, pero alteró su corazón más de lo que ya estaba al sentir la palma de la mano contra él—. Ha sido una buena idea dejar que me vieses.

—Gracias. Eres… —Jean alzó la mano, pasando los dedos por las plantas de sus cabellos y su mejilla—, eres hermoso —Ante el halago, algunas flores tardías en abrir extendieron sus pétalos, así como la enorme sonrisa de Marco—. Wow...

—Es una pena que vayas a olvidarme.

Alzó los ojos hasta los marrones frente a él, dispuesto a preguntar por qué, a rogarle que no se marchase, pero rozó sus labios con los suyos. El sabor de la fruta dulce y fresca inundó su boca cuando Marco respiró en ella, calmó su sed como un trago de agua fresca. Se aferró a los hombros frente a él, sintiendo que le ponían en pie, que flotaba o qué sabía él. Breves besos le embotaron la mente, quería más, necesitaba más de esa dulce experiencia, daría lo que fuese por sentir el sabor de su piel en la lengua. Marco le tomó de las manos, apretándolas así como lo hizo con sus labios y un susurro se registró en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

—Te buscaré de nuevo, Jean. Te lo prometo.

 

***

 

Jazmín.

Melocotones.

No sabía por qué pensaba en ellos.

Al abrir los ojos, se sintió confuso.

Se llevó una mano al pecho preguntándose por qué le latía el corazón de esa manera. Por qué le temblaba el pulso, por qué su ropa se encontraba llena de pétalos de flores o qué hacía en medio del camino. Al mirar a su derecha, el carruaje volcado de Lady Reiss estaba siendo levantado por sus compañeros de viaje.

Oh, claro, el accidente. Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a ayudar.

Una vez subido en el carruaje y tras comprobar que todos estaban bien, se relajó. No le dio importancia al asunto, explicándose estar tan lejos y desubicado al accidente, el pulso acelerado a la caída y las flores por haberse rozado con un matorral.

Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender de todo el asunto era ese tremendo antojo de fruta fresca que poco tenía que ver con la situación.

Se guardó una de las muchas flores, la más grande y olorosa, en la libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo. Y al rozarla su mente se llenó del susurro de los árboles acompañados de un nombre que no perdió tiempo en anotar: Marco.

* * *

  
Fan art by @[MarziaBodt](https://twitter.com/MarziaBodt/status/1037832202896265217)

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos en twitter!! → @TifaK_Sugar


End file.
